


365 Days of Self Love

by eyesforiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesforiwaoi/pseuds/eyesforiwaoi
Summary: Where Oikawa helps Iwaizumi to move on from his ex. The ex made an impact wherein Iwaizumi started to doubt himself. Oikawa proposed a 365-day challenge but unfortunately, the ex bothered Iwaizumi again. What will happen? Will Iwaizumi let his ex conquer his feelings again, or while doing the 365 day challenge... He'll fall in love with Oikawa?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	365 Days of Self Love

Oikawa's POV

Cheers are heard everywhere. A hot volleyball match between the two promising schools from Japan. People came to support and cheered for their favourite players. Names are shouted, and it helped us players to calm down since they are supporting us. But, at the same time we're nervous. What if we'll lose? No! I won't let that happen.

"Left!" Kuroo shouted. I setted the ball towards him, knowing he would score. And, I'm right. The referee blowed his whistle— a sign that the last set was already done. Obviously, we won.

Every member inside the court hugged each other and from those who didn't play, they also joined with the hug. 

"Your sets today are on point, Oikawa!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Bokuto! Your spikes are strong too."

I felt happy when we won. There's always an overwhelming feeling when we are playing. I love volleyball that much, I guess. The coach congratulated us and announced about the other matches we'll play next week. After that, every one of us started to leave and I walked towards my friends.

I saw Hinata, Akaashi, Kiyoko, Sakusa, Suna waiting for me. I smiled and waved my hand. Hinata gave me a high five and the others told me that they were proud of me.

Hinata Shoyo. Akaashi Keiji. Shimizu Kiyoko. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Suna Rintarou. They're my friends. Best friends rather. All of them are with me, through up and downs.

We planned to go in a restaurant to celebrate our win. But, these three: Sakusa, Akaashi and Suna wanted to chill. We decided to stop by Akaashi's house and continued our hang out.

"How's your manuscript, Keiji?" Suna asked. Oh, I just remembered. He was offered to publish his book. He's a writer, by the way.

"They're still editing it and asking for my approvals. But, all in all... I think it will be published soon." 

"I'll surely read and buy that." Kiyoko told Akaashi, she loved reading. Just like Akaashi.

"Thanks, Kiyo. How about your commissions, Suna? Sakusa?" Sakusa and Suna are inclined with art, so they accepted commissions for them to work with.

"They're doing good, I guess."

"Requests are piling up. I had to close my commissions for one week because I have much on my plate."

Hours after, we decided to go home since to be honest I'm tired from the match. Thankfully, my stamina is strong. Before going home, I passed by my safe haven. The roof top! I love staying there.

Everything is lovely. The view, the atmosphere, the calmness and etc. To my surprise, I heard a strange noise.

Someone's crying. 

My heart was heavy, I felt the pain of those cries. Who hurt him... But to my shock, the person spoke.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry. You saw me in that state."

I immediately shook my head, "No, it's fine. You can cry. I'll leave now."

"No need, I will be the one who's going to leave."

"No!" I accidentally shouted.

"I... Mean, don't leave. I was actually passing by. You can stay." I told him.

He gave me a sad smile. And he looked away. That's my cue, I almost get my way downstairs but he spoke again, "Stay. We can share the place."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a writer wannabe and I write for fun. I'm sorry if you don't like it. If you're reading this, thank you.


End file.
